Performance Tip - Trans
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-57 Triple Booster Set on August 6th, 2016. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the SwitchStrike Starter Pack Cognite C3 6Meteor Trans. Description Trans features an adjustable tip at standard height with two settings, Stamina and Attack, which are switched by twisting the bottom portion of the Performance Tip. Embossed onto the top is a stylized "T" for easy differentiation. The Stamina setting exposes a small low angle cone tip meant to make the Beyblade stationary in the center of the stadium, however to accommodate the mode change the cone tip is incredibly small in diameter, unlike Survive. Due to this, the tip is susceptible to being knocked off balance in this setting and with the bulky size of Trans, can lead to risks of scraping, though this effect is mitigated by the low angle of the tip. However, the setting lags behind Tips such as Eternal to due to the lack of a free spinning component. The Attack setting covers the cone tip with a flat tip with a hole in the center akin to Zephyr, creating an aggressive but controllable movement pattern with a hybrid of Attack and Stamina properties, ideal for Mobile Stamina Combinations. However the edges of the flat tip has 4 small tabs around it which prevents the tip from catching onto the Tornado Ridge, instead causing it to grind and lose Stamina making this tip a poor choice for Tornado Stalling Combinations. Use in Attack Combinations Trans can be put to use in the Attack Combination Sieg Xcalibur 0/1/2/4/5/7 Cross/Glaive/Star Trans. The high recoil of the Layer is enhanced by the heavy weight of the 0/1/2/4/5/7 Disc while the heavy weight also bolsters Knock-Out Resistance. The use of Trans can make the Combination a Mobile or Stationary Attack Combination while the plastic construction bolsters the Stamina of the Disc and Frame. Use in Attack/Stamina Combinations Trans can be put to use in the Balance Combination Twin Nemesis (Upper Mode) 0/2/4/5/7 Cross/Glaive/Star Trans. The Destabilization potential along with the high Stamina potential of the Layer, Disc, Frame and Trans can allow the Combination to Out-Spin its opponent while also granting higher Burst Attack potential on the Attack Setting due to the movement speed. Overall Being the first Performance Tip with multiple settings, Trans has incredible versatility allowing for four strategies; Mobile Attack, Stationary Attack, Mobile Stamina and Stationary Stamina. Furthermore, because the setting can be changed without having to disassemble the Combination, Trans' setting can be changed as many times as one wants to in a tournament battle. With better tip shapes and thus more consistent performance than Zeta, Trans is a must have for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-57 Triple Booster Set - Nova Neptune Vertical Trans (translucent orange) * B-67 Random Booster Vol. 5 Gigant Gaia.Q.F - Unlock Unicorn Upper Trans * B-82 Alter Chronos 6Meteor Trans * B-00 Dranzer Spiral Spread Trans (blue) * B-00 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 20th Anniversary Set - Dranzer Spiral Spread Trans Hasbro * E1032 Cognite C3 6Meteor Trans * E2459 Spin Shifter Pack - Wyvron W3 2Glaive Trans Gallery Takara Tomy DriverTrans.png|Trans (Official Image) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro